Great East Coast Hurricane (Ivycane05)
Hurricane Vince was the most destructive hurricane in the 2029 Atlantic hurricane season. The 22nd depression, 22nd storm,10th hurricane, and 5th major hurricane of the season. Vince easily destroyed the East Coast, as well as the Caribbean. Major cities, such as Tampa, Savanna, Charleston, Raleigh, Richmond, Baltimore, New York, and many more were destroyed by this very storm. It very shaped how the East Coast was. Meteorologic History On the first of October, Tropical Depression 22 formed near the Cape Verde Islands. After passing through areas of warm water and low shear, TD 22 became a tropical Storm, and then a hurricane. It was given the 20th name of the season, Vince. The storm went west, and didn't really gain speed. Vince soon strength into a Category 2, then a 3. The NHC tracked Vince's path, traversing the Caribbean Islands, and into Louisiana and Texas. Caribbean Destruction Vince made landfall into the Leeward Islands, and into Puerto Rico. Surges came up to 15 ft. Winds downed trees, and wrecked houses. The shelter in San Juan soon ran out of food and space, and a hole was ripped into the shelter. Vince soon weakened into a category 2, and made landfall in Cuba. The scenario was the same as Puerto Rico, but winds were not that bad, and 1/3 of the population was evacuated from the island to secure shelters. The Guantanamo Bay facility evacuate everyone to Florida. Vince weakend into a category 1, then a tropical storm. East Coast Vince left Cuba as a tropical storm. However, It enterd an area of unuasually warm water and low wind sheer. It reversed, shocked to the NHC. Vince became a category 3, then a 4, then a 5! Vince slammed into the Florida Keys. The storm created a 38 ft storm surge, higher than any other. Winds knocked down trees. Houses were litterly lifted up and smashed. Many people were killed. Vince, however, weakend into a category 3, exiting Florida, The NHC predicted a slam into Tampa. The governed, had to declare a state of emergency and called for evacuation, but people in the south complained that the warning came too late. Vince, then made a second landfall in Tampa, as a category 4. Rain and winds pounded down against the city. Surge wiped out the coastal buildings. Vince would then, traverse a deadly path across Florida, reaching the Atlantic Ocean. At this time, Vince weakend into a category 3, then a 1. The NHC predicted that the storm would soon go out to sea, and make landfall in Bermuda, however, they were wrong. Vince restrenghend into a category 4, and brushed Savana. Then, it made a third landfall at Charleston. The day before the storm, The Carolinas declared a state of emergency, and successfully evacuated their population to western parts of the state. Vince would then weaken into a category 1, then a tropical storm. It entered the Cheesepeake Bay, and restrengine into a hurricane. The storm made 2 more landfalls into Delaware, and New Jersey. Now, in New England, houses were poorly made for a hurricane. Trees and buildings were tossed around as if they were toys. Notable sites, such as the Brooklyn Bridge, Central Park, the Lincoln monument, and the Washington monument were damaged. Evacuations, again, came too late. Snowfall In the Appalachian Mountains, rain from Vince turned into snow. Snowfall created massive blizzards, notably in West Virginia, Maryland, Pennsylvania, and upstate New York. Up to 3 feet of snow was recorded in Albany, and 6 ft in Charleston (WV). Frostbite and snow killed many people, further causing havoc form Vince's path. Canada Vince weakened into a tropical storm when it made landfall in Connecticut, and fountained from Maine into New Brunswick. Rain pownded down, and snowfall plagued the westren part. Halifax in general had major problems keeping up in the storm. Vince then made landfall in Newfoundland, were it further weakened into a tropical depression. After traveling some more, Vince dissipated 200 miles SW from Greenland. The Great East Coast Hurricane was over. Aftermath The aftermath of Vince was catastrophic. The East Coast was left in disarray. Florida, wa sharpest hit, and instantly became the poorest state in the US. After Vince, no one wanted to expereance the same thing again. Time and time, the East Coast had to regenerate their land for a very long time. Retirement Due to extreme damage and loss of lives on the East Coast and Canada, the name Vince was retired, and will never be used again for an Atlantic hurricane. Vivian replaced Vince. Category:Category 5 Atlantic hurricanes